Uptown Girl
by GamerV
Summary: When Brittany, the daughter of a wealthy business man and secretly is a motocross racer, drives through the bad side of Allen County, Ohio, she meets Santana Lopez, a mechanic. They are immediately attracted to each other. Brittana, Samcedes, Klaine, Tike, Faberry.


**Should this story have Faberry or Quick? The story will be different with either one. Vore in the review area please.**

Sixteen year old Brittany Pierce was driving through the run-down streets of Lima Heights Adjacent, the bad side of Allen County, Ohio. She would normally never do this, but it was the shortcut to the uppermen, classy side of Allen County, Lydenwood Adjacent.

She cringed internally, seeing the dirty old buildings and streets. Brittany soon realized this was a bad idea, it was getting dark, and a group of boys in black were giving her looks. She kept driving, until she saw an auto shop with two teens closing up the place. She drove in their drive way near them.

"Excuse me?" Brittany spoke. They turned, there was two boys, one with blonde hair and a large mouth, the other was shorter, with dyed red hair and muddy green eyes. Their clothes were covered in oil and grease.

"Miss, it's dangerous to be out here at night." The red head said, running a hand through his spiked hair.

"I know, can I stay here until morning?" He looked hesitant, and she continued, "I'll be quiet, and I'll be gone before morning." The shorter boy sighed, looked to the other boy, and said,

"I need to run it through Burt." He walked in the car shop.

"Sam." The blonde boy said.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"My name. I'm Sam Evans, that's Astor **(A/N I had to add him in somewhere, he's my favorite OC! He won't be with anyone of the show, or a big part of it, he's just there)** Greene." Sam said.

"Brittany S. Pierce." She said.

"So you're from Lydenwood, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Do you know anyone named Mercedes J-"

"Burt said she could stay as long as needed," Astor interrupted as he walked out of the shop. "She can stay in the guest room next to Kurt's." He nodded towards the second story. "Let's go."

The trio walked in, the place filled with cars and metal tools. Brittany even saw a motercycle, and wondered if her's could get a tune up there. There was a bald man with a cap and clothes mixed between a lumberjack and a fisherman. The last person was a beautiful girl with raven hair and dark brown eyes. The girl looked seventeen or eighteen. She looked familiar, maybe from a motocross race? Her clothes were quite form-fitting, and Brittany held her breath, seeing most of the girl's curves. The girl gave her a subtle one-over and a smirk. Brittany blushed.

"This is her Burt." The man with the cap turned around.

"Okay, boys, if you two are done cleaning up, you can go home. Santana, fix the last car, and send the man home." The blonde and redhead walked out the door, simultaneously saluting. The raven-haired girl rolled under the gray truck and continued fixing it.

"I'm Burt," the man said getting her attention back. "I run this place, and you should be glad you came before total darkness. Now, come on, I'll show you the guest room." Burt walked to the back of the shop, where there were stairs. He walked up them to a hallway. "First door to the right, you can stay there tonight."

"Thank you." Brittany said. He gave her a small smile and walked to the farthest room, closing the door.

She took off her shoes and jacket, putting them on the floor. Brittany climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

OoOo

Santana Lopez woke up in the morning, most of her thoughts were on the pretty blonde girl she saw last night. She was careful not to disturb the girl sleeping next to her. Quinn Fabray used to be the perfect daughter of Russell Fabray, a wealthy business man of the upper side. Quinn was a cheerleader, had perfect grades, and ruled the school until she met Noah Puckerman over the summer. They had a fling, and he got her pregnant. Her parents kicked her out, so Noah took her in. Quinn gave birth to a girl, Beth, but gave Beth to a foster mother in Lydenwood, who lets Quinn see Beth every weekend. After giving birth, Quinn shed her good girl image by dying her hair pink, getting a nose and belly button ring, and a handfull of tattoos. Santana and Quinn are somewhat friends, but don't hang out.

She got up, put on jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. She walked out of her room, down the hall to her half brother's room.

Santana opened the door, hoping not to see any naked one night stands in there. She sighed with relief when all she saw was her shirtless brother.

"Puckerman, wake up!" Santana said loudly, shoving the mohawked boy off the bed.

"Ow, calm yo tits, Lopez!" Puck cried. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"Well hurry up. It's Saturday, we have early shifts at Burt's. And, god, put a shirt on, Puck."

He grumbled but got up. Santana left, not wanting to see any of his bits and pieces. Puck's real name was Noah Puckerman, and they had the same dad. Tony Puckerman had cheated on both their moms, neither of them knew he was dating the other. Puck was younger by two weeks. Mr. Puckerman bailed on both of them when they found out about the cheating. Their moms agreed to stick together, so Puck and Santana could be siblings.

Santana got in the drivers seat of Puck's truck. "Hurry, up, little brother!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm here," Puck said. He wore the usual sleeveless muscle shirt and black pants.

Santana drove to Burt's, where they turned on the fairly large sign that read "Hummel Auto Shop". Puck flipped the closed sign to open.

The others arrived soon, Astor bringing his radio with his large variety of music; ranging from alternative to musical soundtracks. He turned it on, letting the playlist go randomly.

OoOo

Brittany woke up to music coming from downstairs and people singing. She walking downstairs to see Sam singing and the rest of the mechanics hamonizing.

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Uptown girl_ **(Uptown girl)** The rest of them sang backup.

 _She's been living in her uptown world_

 _i bet she's never had a backstreet guy_

 _I bet her momma never told her why_

A boy with a Mohawk started singing.

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world

As long as anyone with hot blood can

And now she's looking for a downtown man

 **That's what I am**

Astor noticed her at the stairs and pulled Brittany toward them playfully. Brittany laughed as he spun her around.

 _And when she knows what_

 _She wants from her time_

 _And when she wakes up_

 _And makes up her mind_

Astor let her go with a grin.

 **She'll see I'm not so tough**

Brittany saw the girl from last night looking at her and singing. Brittany was amazed by her voice.

 **Just because**

 **I'm in love with an uptown girl**

 **You know I've seen her in her uptown worl**

 **She's getting tired of her high class toys**

 **And all her presents from her uptown boys**

 **She's got a choice**

They all sang the rest of the song.

 **Uptown girl**

 **You know I can't afford to buy her pearls**

 **But maybe someday when my ship comes in**

 **She'll understand what kind of guy I've been**

 **And then I'll win**

Sam and Astor sang the rest while Santana and the boy with a Mohawk hummed and tapped their feet to the rest.

OoOo

"So..." Puck drawled. He checked out the blonde girl then flickered his eyes back to Santana. "Who's the sexy blonde chick?"

"I don't know, she showed up last night in her fancy car, and Burt let her stay the night. I'll ask Burt later." Santana answered.

"Well, I'd hit that." Puck said with a smirk. "What about you, Lespez?"

"She's hot, but she's from the upper side, I doubt she'd even give us commoners a second glance." Santana said bitterly.

"I don't know, I guess you'll have ta find out ya self." Astor said, his old accent peeking through.

"No one asked you, Christmas. But I'd like to put it to the test." She said playfully.

"Christmas cause the red hair and meh last name. Not bad, Satan."

"Thanks, leprechaun."

 **Thanks for reading. The song is "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel. Please vote which ship I should do, Quick or Faberry. Voting ends after this chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


End file.
